


Химера

by agent_v



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bodyguard, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_v/pseuds/agent_v
Summary: Если бы Баки сказали, что людей нельзя бить, потому что они просто не очень приятные, то он бы поспорил.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Kudos: 14





	Химера

Женщина, которая представилась Мэй, тяжело уселась в кожаное кресло. Стопка бумаг в её руках полетела на пол, а ей было всё равно. Баки в целом плевать, но её внезапно пустой взгляд в пустоту его пугал.

— У вас упало, — говорит он, чтобы вернуть женщину обратно в реальность.

— Я так устала с ним, — говорит она одними губами, и Баки внимательнее присматривается к ней. Под слоем макияжа видны следы не только недосыпа, но и нервного истощения. Хотя Баки не врач в целом, он бы рекомендовал ей здоровый сон в течение недели.

Ну что ж. Он попытается обеспечить ей сон, попробует.

— Извините, — отмирает она, убирает прядь за ухо и снова выглядит как доброжелательный менеджер. И Баки поверил бы ей, если бы она так очевидно не игнорировала документы на полу. Порыв помочь их поднять как-то сам собой пропадает.

Потом Баки понял её.  
Ну в смысле не совсем буквально, он по-прежнему был довольно индифферентен к внешнему миру, но примерно понял, почему Мэй устала, и почему ей всё надоело, и почему она его наняла.

Первое впечатление было действительно запоминающимся.  
Мэй провела Баки в гримёрку и честно предупредила, что… всякое может случится.

Под всяким подразумевался грязный приоткрытый рот Питера Паркера.

— Питер! — зовет Мэй, но не так громко, как чисто теоритически может, и не так возмущенно, как могла бы верещать тётка, которая застала, как её племяннику отсасывают напротив зеркала с лампочками. Короче, примерно в этот момент Баки и понял её.

Вышеупомянутый Питер только захлопывает свой розовый рот и опускает глаза на того, кто старательно делает ему минет.

Он говорит:

— Ну-ну, детка.

Он гладит второго парня по волосам, а тот поднимает на него глаза и выпускает изо рта вишнёвую головку.

Баки как идиот пялится на это.

Он снова говорит:

— Достаточно, детка. Было хорошо.

Всё он пиздит, думает Баки.

Парень встаёт с колен и просто уходит.

Мэй всё ещё делает вид, что стена супер, хорошая стена. Баки пялится, как Питер Паркер застёгивает штаны.

— Напиздел, — говорит Питер Паркер, поворачиваясь к ним.

— Питер… — начинает Мэй.  
— Вау, — перебивают её, и теперь Питер Паркер пялится на Баки тоже.

— Это твой телохранитель, — говорит всё же Мэй.

— Круто, — пожимает он плечами, и его мокрый и цепкий взгляд сползает с Баки, как чешуя со змеи.

Дерьмовое чувство.

— Как тебя называть, телохранитель? — спрашивает Питер, сидя к нему спиной. Они всё ещё в гримёрке, Мэй ушла, и Баки просто ждет у выхода.

— Баки.

— Баки. Баки… Хорошо. Может, дососешь мне?

Он разворачивается и упирает руку в бок, откидывая тем самым полу своего пиджака.

Баки хочет вскинуть бровь, но он слишком был готов к подобному дерьму и не хочет даже реагировать на эту подростковую провокацию.

— Ладно-ладно, — усмехается Питер, — отвези меня домой. У меня рано утром сьёмки.

У Паркера две проблемы. Всего две. Алкоголь и одежда.  
Ладно, первое может случится с человеком, задействованным в любой сфере. Второе интереснее, не Баки, конечно, а в целом.

Может из-за того, что Паркер модель и на работе его наряжают во что угодно, свободное время он предпочитает проводить вовсе без одежды?

У Паркера дохрена шмоток. Ну, и ему приходится выходить на работу. Баки знает, потому что они живут вместе.

Тем не менее, дома Паркер не удосуживается одеваться и разгуливает по своему пентхаусу в чем мать родила. Ладно, Баки похуй. Это же его дом, пусть ходит тут в чем хочет.

Просто в первое утро Баки был слегка удивлен.

Удивлен, но отнюдь не сломлен. Паркер тягучий, как жвачка, и передвигается, словно медуза в воде. Плевать.

Утром на завтрак сотка Буллет бурбона.  
Вечером в лучшем случае олд фэшн и виски-сауэр, в худшем — всё, что попадёт в руку, даже эстонский самогон. Ох, извините, это хлебное вино. Что, блядь, такое «хлебное вино»?

Ночью стоны за стенкой, и это не название коктейля.

Паркер трахается столько же, сколько пьёт, и это немного действует Баки на нервы, потому что у него и так проблемы со сном.

Иногда Баки не везёт, и он свидетельствует тому, как Паркер отсасывает кому-то прямо в прихожей. Иногда он свидетельствует тому, как Паркера трахают на диване в гостиной.

Не везёт в этих случаях только самому Баки. Всем остальным не до него. Он пытается рассмотреть, есть ли у очередного его ёбыря презерватив.

У Баки уродский контракт.

Паркер не должен трахаться без резинок, не влезать в драки, не нарываться на драки, не трахать чужих девушек, чужих парней, не нюхать кокаин, не колоть героин, не принимать другие таблетки, максимум позволено курить марихуану.

Но Паркер, сука такая, не курит, потому что это вредно для здоровья. Блять! Баки почти истерично смеялся, читая контракт.

Дела у Баки шли дерьмово, ок? Бывшим военным дезертирам нормальную работу не давали, особенно таким отбитым, как Барнс.

Они почти не разговаривали. Баки не рвался особо, а Паркер, хоть и был пиздливым сверх меры, наедине с Барнсом большую часть времени ходил или с похмельем, или с ужасно бесячим лицом. Бесячим лицом и голой задницей.

Мол, нехуй пиздеть, смотри на мою задницу. Не смотреть было сложно, и это накаляло Баки до чертиков.  
Они на одной кухне, Баки завтракает, Паркер молчит и вливает в джиггер бурбон. Раз — опрокидывает его в рокс, и второй раз.

Эта неуместная выверенность сводит Баки зубы. Как и голая задница. Паркер пьёт бурбон, смотрит на Баки из-за рокса, и его глаза почти черные. Бурбон нихрена там не отражается.

Несколько капель падают на его грудь, Паркер широким жестом отводит руку в сторону и смотрит на капли. Если бы в стакане было чуть больше — то всё расплескалось бы по столу и полу.

А потом он поднимает глаза на Баки и улыбается слишком пьяно для восьми утра. Баки тошнит от этого вязкого взгляда. Паркер — химера или другая похожая дрянь. Типа, в целом мерзко, но не смотреть сложно. Баки липко, черные глаза Паркера — дешевый лубрикант с запахом спирта.

Баки смотрит на капли на груди, которых нет, которые уже укатились куда-то в выбритые лобковые волосы и оставили только блестящие ленты алкоголя.

Он видит указательный палец Паркера, который скользит вниз по следам, вниз и вверх в рот. На те самые блядские губы, которые были приоткрыты, когда они в первый раз увиделись.

Баки не смотрит в черные липкие глаза. Он берёт свою тарелку, встаёт и равнодушно проходит мимо горячего Паркера. Медузы не должны источать такое тепло. Баки ставит тарелку в раковину, немного задевает локоть Паркера и сваливает куда-то, где хотя бы пару минут можно будет не ощущать вязкого присутствия Паркера.

Светские тусовки — говно. Модные показы — ещё большее говно. В гримёрках ад, все бухают, Баки в шоке, как модели после такого умудряются пройти по подиуму. Паркер пьян, но вменяем. Не так много пиздит, как обычно, странно.

Баки просто ошивается рядом, как и другие бодигарды. Наверное, у них нет в контрактах ублюдских пунктов про наркоту и резинки.

— Ты почему не с подружками?  
— Они с белыми такими развлекаются… — пьяно тянет Паркер, — таблетками.

Точно нет.

— Ты такой послушный? Мама говорила в детстве не дружить с плохими парнями?  
— Я не помню свою маму, — усмехается Паркер и переводит свой цепучий взгляд на профиль Баки.

Как будто в паутине запутался. Лицом.

Баки молчит, только вот таких разговоров ему не хватало.

Паркер говорит:

— Единственный плохой парень тут ты, — говорит он негромко своим щегольским голосом, — но ты можешь отвернуться, и мой язык окажется в чужом рту. Ну ты понял.

Баки переводит взгляд на Паркера.

— Поэтому я пьяный, — продолжает он, — а твоя рука не оттаскивает меня за волосы от чужого рта, да? Читал твой контракт. Тебе разрешено применять силу в случае чего. Выпьешь со мной?

— Нет.

— Никак не могу понять, ты служил или сидел?

— И то и другое.

— Говорю же, плохой парень.

Фактически, он не сидел, а был задержан с обвинением в измене и дезертирстве со службы. Был долгий судебный процесс, и Баки приходилось коротать время отнюдь не на свободе, к сожалению.

Паркера зовут на выход. Баки просто не представляет, как тот собирается выходить на скользкий подиум, он просто не представляет, не представляет, не представляет вообще.

Пока он на исходной, Баки ныряет за техническую дверь, к камерам и хуёвому, но всё-таки виду на ослепительный подиум.

Паркер не просто проходит ровно, а умудряется сделать это максимально с претензией. Снимает на ходу жакет, забрасывает его на плечо, ведёт большим пальцем по своим губам, подмигивает в камеры, разворачивается и идет обратно.

Подмигивает Баки.

В гримёрке они встречаются около туалета.  
Ну как встречаются. Баки оттаскивает за лицо Паркера от рта девицы. Тот не сопротивляется, а девица смотрит на Баки так, будто готова всадить ему нож под рёбра.

Паркеру плевать. Баки давит на его челюсть, заставляя открыть рот. Он вытаскивает язык, розовый, чистый, прячет его, и его губы мокрые и красные.  
Если засунуть свой язык ему в рот, можно убедиться наверняка.  
Баки выпускает из руки его лицо, грубо, совсем не трепетно и не нежно, как стоило бы выпускать из рук лицо, которое зарабатывает деньги только тем, что существует.

— Ты испоганил ей двухлетнюю мечту, — говорит Паркер, растягивая свой мокрый рот.

А потом получает звонкую пощёчину от неё, потому что она всё ещё тут.

Баки разворачивается и не хочет иметь с этим дело. Он трет подушечки своих пальцев друг о друга, на них остался тональный крем или что-то типа этого дерьма.

Они не могут уехать, пока Паркер с кем-то не потрахается в гримёрке. Как же он заебал, господи.

Баки видит, как Паркер проливает на свою обнаженную грудь содержимое бутылки. Это не его бурбон. Второй парень, трезвый кстати, слизывает с его груди капли, а Питер почему-то стоит с таким лицом, будто его сейчас вырвет.

Всё обходится одним минетом, и Баки в этот раз просто молча свалил за дверь.

Вечеров, когда за стенкой не трахаются и когда Паркер не очень пьян, не так много.

Не очень пьян, потому что Баки не уверен, видел ли когда-нибудь совершенно трезвого Паркера.

Тот может быть невыносимо подкожным, а Баки пока не понял, как этому сопротивляться.

Да и не уверен, нужно ли, если он не бодигард нихрена, а нянечка.

Паркер вытягивает его из комнаты, и они играют в «Borderlands». Или смотрят что-нибудь уёбищное, типа "Хроник Нарнии". Баки прямым текстом говорит, что "Хроники Нарнии" дерьмо. Паркер усмехается и говорит, что если следующий фильм ему тоже не понравится, то Баки может съёбывать.

Следующий фильм ему не нравится, потому что это "Лабиринт Фавна".

Какого хрена, Паркер, у него не может быть настолько уёбищный вкус. Ему точно двадцать три, а не тринадцать?

Баки не уходит, потому что старается запомнить, как выглядят волосы Паркера без лака и лицо без тональника. У него дурацкие брови и веснушки. Веснушки не дурацкие. Просто есть.

И это похоже на откровение.

В такие моменты он, кстати, одет. И полоска кожи между футболкой с принтом Чубаки и трениками волнует Баки гораздо больше, чем утренняя задница.

Потом Баки мучительно дрочит на Паркера, и оргазм накрывает такой же паскудный, как и его характер.

Нет, Баки не проникся резко чувствами к Паркеру. Ему давно не тринадцать, чтобы дрочку принимать за проявление трепетных и нежных, просто… К черту Паркера, к черту.

Со временем Баки даже привыкает. Мэй реже спрашивает, как дела. Баки любит с ней разговаривать. Они видятся на съёмках. Она, кажется, действительно выглядит лучше, чем при первой их встрече.

— Я рада, что ты всё ещё с нами, — говорит она.

Баки переводит взгляд с Паркера на фоне циклорамы и смотрит на неё. Она такая крохотная и такая тёплая. Баки почему-то хочется улыбнуться.

Он говорит:

— Вы меня подставили.

Она смеётся, поправляя пальцами очки.

— Знаешь, кажется, у меня не было выбора.

Баки улыбается и смотрит снова на Паркера. Тот, оказывается, смотрит на них. Улыбаться больше не хочется, вообще никогда.

Она говорит, выдёргивая Баки из землистого морока во взгляде Паркера. На самом деле все эти закапывания заживо, когда Паркер смотрит на него, нихрена не поэтичные. Ему жаль, что Мэй и Паркер имеют что-то общее.

— Я тешила себя мыслью, что всё пройдёт само собой. Я думала, что справлюсь с ним. Что он справится с собой. Но ни я, ни его…

Баки поднимает глаза на её губы, в которых застряло несколько слов. Она смотрит на Паркера, а потом переводит взгляд на Баки так, будто бы вообще забыла, что он тут.

Баки не спрашивает, что она там хотела сказать дальше, не потому что плевать, а потому что он оставил привычку вытаскивать из людей то, что они прячут.  
Поэтому он даёт ей время.

— Спасибо, Джеймс.

«Я вообще-то дрочу на вашего племянника, но не за что» — думает Баки.

Паркер ходит по дому в одежде и, кажется, находит всё более интересные места для ебли. Баки чисто на периферии задается вопросом: это издержки модельного бизнеса или просто природная сладострастность Паркера.

Вообще… хоть дома теперь никто не трахается. Баки спокойно может посмотреть что-то не даунское, а Паркер - смешать джин с тоником. Отвратительный запах.

Однажды утром приперся Тони Старк. Коротышка.  
Паркер не успел выпить, да и проснуться толком. Баки проснулся в 4 утра и заснуть уже не смог.

Паркер выглядел слишком уставшим и опухшим, растрёпанным и затраханным во всех смыслах. Баки знал разницу. Но кроме них в апартаментах больше никого не было.

Не считая Тони Старка.

Который приперся в сраных шесть утра.

Даже Баки слышал про него. На охуевание он отвел себе секунд двадцать. Максимум тридцать.

Прояснилось.

На Баки он не обращал ни малейшего внимания. Баки бы тоже придерживался этой политики.

Тони Старк пиздел ещё больше, чем Паркер, хотя Баки не был уверен, что это возможно хоть на каком-то из уровней реальности.

— Дорогуша. Воробушек, будешь выглядеть как шоссейная блядь — прощай работа и неделя моды. Мы же не хотим этого? Так что будь так любезен, поменьше бухай, побольше спи, надеюсь ты не подцепил ничего у своих ненаблядных?..

Паркер только качает головой и трёт глаза, как пятилетка.

Тони Старк продолжает говорить, утягивает парня на кухню за локоть, это он зря, Баки слышит, но не хочет разбирать слов.

Когда к ним присоединяется бурбон — Баки всё слышит.

Когда Паркер становится слишком звонким, а Тони Старк не очень убедительным — Баки встаёт и идёт на кухню. На случай, если они начнут трахаться или драться.

— Отъебись! Не говори мне что делать, ладно? Я и без тебя уже обойтись могу.

— Ты заноза в заднице!

Ну, они хотя бы не трахаются.  
Баки подпирает дверной косяк, сложив руки на груди.

— Да? Ну так уёбывай! Заебала твоя опека конченая.

— Детка, ты без меня никто, помнишь?

Паркер отворачивается спиной к Тони Старку и запускает ладонь в свои лохматые волосы.

Он говорит только «Баки».

Баки флегматично поднимает глаза на Тони Старка.

Коротышка пялит в ответ.

Баки отлипает от дверного косяка и делает шаг.

— Это моя квартира, я знаю где выход, — говорит Тони Старк. Баки всё равно его провожает.

Паркер всё ещё на кухне, и бутылка не тронута. Ничего, что могло бы измениться. Баки уже хочет уйти в гостиную, чтобы не стоять над Паркером, но тот говорит:

— Позвони Мэй. Скажи что… что-нибудь скажи. Я устал.

Баки кивает и всё-таки уходит с кухни. Он звонит Мэй и говорит, что Паркер не в настроении куда-либо идти.

— Что он? — переспрашивает Мэй.

— Я бы сказал, что ему плохо или что-то в этом духе, но это пиздеж, да и кто-нибудь обязательно приехал бы его лечить.

— Тогда какого хрена? — выразительно злится Мэй. Баки хочется улыбнуться в трубку.

Баки не хочет впутываться в клубок семейных интриг. Не хочет даже говорить, что приезжал Тони Старк. Не хочет говорить, что Паркер выглядит реально паршиво, не хочет говорить, что вообще-то ему действительно нехорошо.

Баки не хочет сегодня выходить из дома и не хочет, чтобы Паркер выходил.

— Он никуда сегодня не придёт, — говорит Баки твёрдо и кладёт трубку.

Паркер на кухне, и это не очень хорошо.

На нем шёлковый бледно-розовый халат с бежевой бахромой и цветочной вышивкой. Баки мог бы сказать, что в таких ходили несколько веков назад, но, скорее всего, такие халаты были придуманы специально, чтобы в них ходил Питер Паркер.

— Закажи еды.

— Я не твоя прислуга.

— Чёрт, блядь, это ебаная просьба, почему нельзя просто перестать быть таким уёбищем хотя бы на день?

Баки стоит и смотрит на рокс на мраморной столешнице. На дне немного бурбона. Джиггер стоит нетронутый. Вот дерьмо.

— Я блядь сам пойду!

— Прямо в этом?

— Если надо, могу и без этого.

О, нет.

— Паркер, уймись и иди спать.

— Я не хочу спать.

— Ну тогда прими душ, сделай себя красивым или чем ты там занимаешься всё время.

— Да пошел ты.

Питер идет в душ, потом допивает бурбон из рокса на кухне и отрубается на диване в гостиной. Примитивное существо.

Вечером Паркер напивается, съедает очень много пиццы и другой еды, которою ему нельзя. Они смотрят Королевские Гонки Ру Пола. Как ни странно, это гораздо лучше всех "Хроник Нарнии" и прочего кинематографа категории В.

А потом его тошнит.

Баки хочет его убить. Просто задушить как щенка. Уборщица приходит днём, когда никого нет. Вот она охуеет.

Когда Баки волочет Паркера до раковины и заставляет его умываться, тот толкается и что-то невнятное бормочет. Баки бьёт его по лицу, просто оплеухи, чтобы в себя пришел. Его снова тошнит в раковину, и Баки включает кран, чтобы шум воды заглушал то, как Паркера выворачивает. Нихрена не заглушается. Глубокие минеты ему даются гораздо более звукопоглощающе.

Ночью Паркер с полотенцем на голове звонит коротышке. Баки на кухне, снова слышит, но слова разбирать не хочет.

Слышит только «прости» и как Паркер плачет. Лучше уж глубокие минеты, в самом деле.

В семь утра они едут на съёмки. Всё нормально.

Ко всему привыкаешь. С Паркером - как с виселицей. Это странно, потому что ещё пару месяцев назад Баки хотелось сходить в душ после его мутного взгляда, а сейчас кажется, что он просто давно наглотался нефти и сдох.

Хочется дышать.

Через это самое время понимаешь, что тепло с Паркером не потому, что выработался иммунитет к его паршивости, а потому что ты в его сраном коконе из липкой паутины, как сраный Фродо Бэггинс.

А что происходит извне - как-то плевать.

Ведь Паркер придёт и скажет, что делать.

Баки в первый раз на такой фотосессии. Паркер тоже, но это не точно, спрашивать он точно не будет. Тут даже Баки предлагают чай, кофе, шампанское и вип-кресло.

Паркер — ублюдочно хорош. Очень хорош. Очень. Черт.

Очень много чуваков с камерами, но главный, кажется, один, и выглядит он как педик.

Всё равно суть в том, что Паркер чертовски хорош.

И он так ужасно мил, что сводит зубы. Он такой хороший мальчик, такой пушистый зайчонок, такой любезный ангелок. Он искренне улыбается всем, он говорит, что ему так нравится команда, он ужасно мягкий и ужасно располагающий.

И совершенно все тут от него в ебаном восторге, совершенно подлинном и прямом. Баки не понимает, в какую задницу засунуты головы общественности.

Из-за этого Паркеру ещё больше хочется втащить.

Ладно, где ваше шампанское.

Его бесконечное количество раз одевают и раздевают. Его бесконечное количество раз трогает бесконечное количество людей, и Баки видит ненужные пальцы на бедрах Паркера, на его руках, на его шее, на его животе и на его лице.

Баки понимает, что подойти и отодвинуть всю эту толпу сейчас будет неуместно. Это не школьницы с улицы и не репортёры на очередном показе Дольче. Поэтому он просто ждет, когда это закончится.

Забавно, но Баки кажется, что его пытались снять. Не будь он на работе, то, возможно, согласился бы. Но он на работе сейчас, вечером, ночью, в пять утра и без выходных.

Только почему-то сейчас до Баки начинает доходить, что он идеальный работник. Никто бы тупо не согласился на этот уродский контракт. Нужно позвонить Мэй и просто напомнить ей, что ей чертовски не повезло с племянником, но повезло с Баки.

Он даёт время Паркеру на его хаотичные гомосексуальные вибрации. Честно говоря, не очень понятно, чего ждать. Здесь так много людей и так всё основательно, что даже огромная гримёрка в лампочках не похожа на место, где можно делать минеты. Да это бы просто оскорбило это место!

Баки теряется в коридорах, когда уходит отлить. И он чувствует, что это большая ошибка. Длинноногая блондинка с собранными волосами и в очках проводит его к месту, откуда он проебался. Баки немного виснет на её ключицах, потому что они на уровне его глаз. У блондинки каменное выражение лица с некоторой долей заебанности, будто бы она тоже бодигард ебливого подростка. Баки только кивает ей и уходит. Хотелось попросить её номер, но у Баки плотный график.

На двери в гримёрку висит красная табличка «не беспокоить». Вот так вот. Тут ебаться можно, и делать это с полным комфортом, оказывается. Баки входит в большое и пустое помещение. Почти пустое. За «кладбищем брендов» на столе в колено-локтевой и с голой задницей стоит Паркер.

Позади него тот самый пидорский фотограф. Баки поджимает губы и складывает руки на груди.

— Извините? — спрашивает фотограф-пидор, однако свой уродский член от дырки Паркера не убирает. Блядь. Блядь. Блядь, Баки начинает закипать.

— Съеби, — закатывает глаза Паркер.

— Он без резинки, — авторитетно говорит Баки и никуда съёбывать не собирается.

Паркер поднимается на руки и поворачивается, чтобы убедиться в словах Баки. Какое же это существо тянучее.

Паркер хмуро поднимает глаза на своего безрезиночного недоёбыря.

— Я чист, могу показать справку, — гадко усмехается он, и Баки хочет запихнуть ему в задницу что-нибудь огромное. А ещё хочет, чтобы бы он нахуй убрал свои руки с бёдер Паркера.

Паркер почему-то переводит взгляд на Баки, будто бы спрашивая, котируется ли для секса такая отмаза. Отмаза, естественно, говно, но дело Баки - уведомить своего подопечного о вероятности занести себе в жопу что-нибудь венерическое.

— Сам решай, — говорит Баки.

— Сссука! — шипит Паркер и слезает со стола.

— Детка, ты серьёзно?? — возникает фотограф.

— Деткой будешь шалав своих отсосных называть, понял? — говорит Паркер, натягивая трусы на стоящий член и выпутываясь из брюк, в которых его фоткали.

Дома они поздним вечером, потому что нужно было ещё ехать на примерку, и Паркер вёл себя как засранец сверхмеры, и пил как обычно.

Баки вымотался. Сегодня был тяжелый день, и слишком сильно Паркер бесил его в различных контекстуальных ситуациях. Он хочет спать, хотя знает, что если ляжет, то не заснёт. В такие моменты у Баки терпение истончается до состояния нити паутины.

Паркер обычно в такие моменты слишком вымотан и пьян и по всем канонам должен завалиться спать на свои бледно-голубые блестящие простыни.

Но всё идет не по плану. Паркер прикладывается к горлышку бутылки, смотрит на Баки своими влажными глазами и как бы говорит «тебе пиздец, тебе пиздец, тебе пиздец». Всё так, Баки обломал сегодня кому-то трах, и эта маленькая тварь будет мстить.

Что на этот раз, Паркер? Пригласишь на огонёк сразу двух ребят? Или снимешь шлюху, которая будет вдвое старше тебя?

Баки как обычно принимает решение оставаться неподалёку от Паркера, но не рядом с ним, когда тот продолжает вливания в себя. Так. На случай, если он свалится и начнет блевать лёжа на спине.

Черт, как Баки от этого устал. Он хороший телохранитель. Нет, серьёзно. Он реально хороший телохранитель. Он выполняет совершенно все свои телохранительские прямые обязанности. Оттесняет Паркера от толп фанатов под дверями агентства и издательства, следит, чтобы Паркера никто не прижимал против его воли в клубах или на светских тусовках.  
Следит, чтобы в его стакане не было ничего лишнего, когда он пьёт среди коллег на показах, когда он пьёт просто в ресторанах с малознакомыми папиками, которые готовы его снять, когда он пьёт кофе утром в своём салоне красоты, пока холёные девочки-лисички пытаются вернуть его лицу нормальный цвет и форму.

Короче Баки неплохо справляется со своей работой, даже с учётом того, что Питер Паркер не стоит того, чтобы закрывать собой его фигуру. Хорошо хоть он не из тех персон, в которых имеют привычку стрелять. Пока стрелять в него хочет только сам Баки.

Но всё остальное, за чем вынужден следить Баки... чем он заслужил это?

Например то, что прямо сейчас Паркер тянется за новой бутылкой, пытаясь смахнуть её с полки другой пустой бутылкой.

Что за… придурок?

— Так, Паркер, ты идешь спать, — говорит Баки, забирая у него пустую бутылку, пока он не устроил тут танцы на стёклах.

— Нет, — очень вяло и очень пьяно отвечают ему.

Баки тащит Паркера за плечо, пока тот так же вяло пытается отвязаться от него.

Он говорит:

— Не говори… что мне делать.

— Как скажешь.

— Трахни меня.

— Нет.

— Давай.

— У тебя сейчас даже не встанет.

— Давай! Ты… сука!

Паркер толкается как человек, который в состоянии алкогольного опьянения думает, что он самый сильный.

Он еле стоит на ногах, а у Баки слишком сильно болит голова. И руки Паркера оказываются повсюду.

— Эй. Давай успокаивайся, а то я тебя ударю.

— Не ударишь. Моё лицо слишком много стоит. Зато моя задница совершенно бесплатна. Ты должен компен… ком… пенсировать мне трах.

Баки сложно даже что-то ответить, его уплывающее сознание вместе с терпением не поспевает за горячими лапами Паркера.

Баки кажется, что его душат, но на самом деле это рвется ворот его футболки, потому что пьяный Паркер слишком сильно тянет её почему-то вниз.

Откуда моделям знать, как раздеваться? Если кто-то всегда делает это за них.

— Всё, Паркер, хватит.

— Ты мне должен.

— Нихера я тебе не должен.

— Я хочу тебя.

Его рот и перегар слишком близко, а пьяные руки слишком пьяные, чтобы снять с Баки штаны. Паркеру не под силу такая функция.

Баки размахивается и бьёт его по лицу тыльной стороной ладони.

Паркер отшатывается, прикладывая обе руки к лицу, и всё, что удивляет Баки, — почему он всё ещё на ногах.

На его пальцах кровь, потому что кольцо на безымянном пальце Баки рассекло Паркеру скулу.

Баки смотрит на красивое побитое лицо и понимает, что оно недостаточно побито, а злые и обиженные глаза Паркера слишком выразительны.

Баки в ужасе не потому, что за ущерб придется платить, а потому, что, кажется, сейчас Паркер будет орать.

И он не уверен, что готов воспринимать такие децибелы без последствий. Если он случайно убьёт пацана, то денег, заработанных на нём же, ему хватит, чтобы быстренько покинуть страну и какое-то время пошататься по полинезийским островам.

Потому что, окей, сейчас они о том, что Паркер был весь день ужасно бесящ, а сейчас, кажется, Баки окончательно заебался.

– …сука, ты, блядь, никто! Ты даже работу себе найти нормальную не смог, а теперь ты в полной заднице, Баки, потому что ты нарвался! Ты теперь даже на улицу не сможешь выйти, ты сдохнешь, как собака!..

Прежде чем сжать шею Паркера в руках, Баки уворачивается от летящей в него пустой бутылки. Та звонко разбивается о стену, попутно сбивая какое-то мелкое дерьмо с комода и задевая зеркало.

Баки прижимает Паркера к стене, наблюдая, как тот пытается что-то вякнуть, но не может, как он цепляется своими пальчиками за запястья Баки, но тоже ничего не может сделать.

Паркер тёплый, даже когда из него уходит воздух и жизнь, Баки смотрит в его глаза, из которых, видимо, никогда не уйдёт то, от чего Баки тошно в них смотреть.

Плевать.

Паркер краснеет, и по его разбитой скуле текут слёзы. Хочется смотреть вечно, даже несмотря на то, что сейчас Паркер ни капли не привлекательный.

Сексуальное молчание.

Баки больше не чувствует теплые пальцы и сопротивление. Он больше не видит в нефтяных глазах желания утопить. Он не видит ничего, кроме увядающего кудрявого тельца.

Он отпускает тёплую шею, и Паркер приходит в сознание уже после того, как падает на паркет, словно сломанная кукла.

— Дерьмо, — говорит Баки, опускаясь на колени и поворачивая пацана на бок, — ты худшее, что могло случится с людским родом, слышишь? — говорит Баки, придерживая его затылок и волосы, когда того распирают кашель и тошнота.

— Это не…

— Заткнись.

Баки поднимает Паркера на руки, когда понимает, что тот закончил блевать и, кажется, собрался спать прямо в собственной рвоте.

Он несёт его в спальню, на бледно-голубые простыни, и просит постараться не отрубиться.

Паркер, естественно, отрубается, и Баки приходится его растормошить, чтобы дать воды и аспирина. Когда Баки вытирает мокрым полотенцем его лицо, Паркер спит.

Баки остается в его спальне.  
Рядом, прямо на кровати. С осознанием того, что нет, он бы не убил Питера Паркера, а с тем, что он отпустил его, когда потерял мерзкое и родное в чужих глазах.

Баки отрубается на пару часов, хотя больше всего ему хочется до утра смотреть на лицо спящего Паркера.

В пять утра Паркер открывает глаза, и Баки хочется рассмеяться от того, какой это убийственный и отвратительный взгляд. Тот самый.

Баки смотрит на него, лёжа на спине поверх одеяла и сложив руки на своём животе.

Паркер трется носом о подушку, и над одеялом появляются его пальчики, которые трогают разбитую скулу. Ещё пара часов - и она расцветёт вселенной и багрянцем.

— Сколько времени, — хрипло спрашивает он.

— Пять утра.

— Хочу пить.

Баки подаёт ему стакан воды с тумбочки, потому что он оставил его там специально.

— Спи. У тебя есть ещё два часа.

Паркер только кивает и засыпает.

Баки уходит из его спальни и идёт убирать стекло с пола. Хотя бы большие куски.

Когда Баки думал, что вот каким-то очередным утром Паркер выглядит паршиво — он сильно ошибался. Потому что паршиво Паркер выглядел вот прямо сейчас.

Баки подпирает дверной косяк в ванне, когда Паркер рассматривает в зеркале своё лицо.

Паркер ловит его взгляд в зеркале, и в принципе Баки согласен на всю ту судьбу, которую тот ему пророчил ночью, потому что, ну… да. Мысленно он уже отсидел в Рикерсе.

Он поворачивается, чтобы не смотреть на Баки через зеркало, и, кажется, очень близок к тому, чтобы заплакать.

— Слушай, — говорит он, и Баки кивает, — ты никому не говоришь, что это, — он показывает на своё лицо, — сделал ты.

Баки думает, что ослышался.

— Паркер, я тебя чуть не придушил.

— Ты бы меня придушил?

— Нет.

— Ты никому не говоришь о том, что произошло, понял?

— Ты в своем уме?

— А ты?

— Я? Очевидно нет, я же…

— Ты отслужил и отсидел, это делает тебя как минимум немного ебанутым.

Паркер подходит к нему практически вплотную, он задирает ладонь, но останавливает себя, когда его пальцы едва не касаются лица Баки. Он сначала сжимает кулак, а потом выставляет указательный палец.

— Не смей. Ничего. Говорить. Мэй. И кому угодно.

Он собирается уйти, но Баки ловит его за запястье на пороге. И это первое и самое интимное их прикосновение друг к другу.

— Почему? — спрашивает Баки.

— Ты не поймёшь. Слишком отбитый, — говорит Паркер, ускользая из захвата, впрочем, не такого уж и крепкого, — собирайся. Нужно ехать работать.

Самое уёбищное в этой ситуации то, что Мэй даже не подумает на Баки. И от этого отстойно.

Она аккуратно держит в руках лицо Паркера и спрашивает, что случилось.

— Не волнуйся, всё нормально, — говорит Паркер и выдавливает улыбку, чтобы успокоить тётку.

Баки смотрит на него.

— Джеймс, что произошло, может хоть ты мне объяснишь?

— Это я… — начинает он, но спотыкается о взгляд Паркера. Миллисекунды раздумий в голове Баки тянутся как вечность.

Может, у Баки и не все дома, но случилось некоторое дерьмо, окей? Баки готов нести ответственность и снова отсидеть, можно даже в Гитараме, или как там расправляется с обидчиками Тони Старк.

Взгляд Паркера говорит: «Делай, как я сказал».

— Я… был невнимателен за рулём вчера вечером. Пришлось резко тормозить на перекрёстке во время поворота. Не заметил, что Паркер не пристёгнут.

— Оу, не заливай мне о том, что ты вообще за этим следишь, — говорит Мэй, и Баки не может понять по её голосу, что это значит.

Она поворачивается обратно к Паркеру и начинает его отчитывать, как школьника.

Почему-то Баки облегченно выдыхает, а Паркер едва заметно улыбается своим розовым ртом.

Этим же вечером Паркер зовёт Баки откуда-то из глубины квартиры. Он выдыхает, откладывает вилку, которой безынициативно ковырял свой ужин, и идёт в его спальню.

Гардеробная у Паркера как у главной героини сериала "Секс в большом городе". Огромная, светлая и… огромная.

Паркер как раз натягивает на себя черную футболку, а потом что-то ищет в кармане своих потёртых джинс. Баки стоит на пороге, почему-то даже не решаясь ступить на длинный бежевый ворс.

Паркер говорит:

— Иди сюда.

Баки подходит, и ему дают вытянутый тюбик.

— Что это? — спрашивает он, читая сложное название. Радует, что это определённо точно не лубрикант.

— Это мазь. Сказали мазать лицо, — объясняет Паркер.

— А. И я должен это сделать, да?

— Как ответственный за ущерб, — криво улыбается Паркер, и Баки снова хочет его ударить.

На самом деле нет.

Он выдавливает немного мази на пальцы и подносит их к скуле Паркера, начиная мягко растирать её по ушибу.

— Не очень смешно, Паркер, — говорит он, выдавливая ещё больше мази и втирая её в гладкую кожу.

— Моё имя Питер.

— М?

— Питер. Ты всегда зовёшь меня по фамилии.

— Потому что ты меня раздражаешь.

— Не вижу логики.

Баки выдыхает и старается не давить пальцами там, где синее всего.

— Болит? — спрашивает он, даже не глядя в глаза Питеру.

— Нет, — говорит тот и врёт.

— Врешь.

Они ещё пару минут стоят молча, хотя Баки уверен, что втереть мазь можно было и за гораздо меньший промежуток времени.

— Готово.

— Посмотрим фильм?

— У тебя нет планов интереснее и без меня?

— Нет.

— Пас.

— Врешь.

— Говно твои фильмы.

— Давай твои фильмы.

— Что за любезность?

— Мама не учила тебя в детстве любить?

— Что?

Питер наконец забирает у Баки мазь и топчется на месте, рассматривая ковёр. Непонятно, то ли он хочет ответить, то ли просто жалеет, что начал весь этот диалог.

— Я пошел, — говорит Баки и сваливает к своему холодному ужину.

Ночью Питер приходит к Баки. Причина визита неизвестна, прежде такого не случалось, но Баки сомневается, что хоть что-то может являться поводом для удивления, если в деле замешан этот парень.

Всё равно Баки не спал.

— Я знаю, что ты не спишь, — говорит тихо Питер, и Баки не может понять, насколько тот пьян и пьян ли вообще.

— Если ты за трахом, то можешь проваливать.

Питер молчит и подходит к постели.

— Не вставай, — говорит он, когда Баки уже собирается сесть и понять, что вообще тут происходит.

Паркер в своём скользком розовом халате. Он сам нагло садится на постель, неопределённо машет ладонью, и Баки двигается к стене. Питер откидывает тонкое одеяло и ложится рядом.

— Какого хрена? — спрашивает Баки и двигает Питера к себе за пояс. Они пытаются улечься так, чтобы Питеру было удобно обниматься и ничего впоследствии не затекло.

В итоге всё, что может понимать Баки в темноте, — это дыхание Питера между своих ключиц.

Еще через пару минут у них обоих стоит, и Баки знает, что Питер без белья, потому что, ну… это же Питер.

Ночь носит оттенок сюра. И Баки не сопротивляется, когда рука Питера скользит в его трусы. Баки ведёт ладонью по бедру Паркера, откидывая полу халата и сжимая в пальцах его ягодицу.

Питер только выдыхает, и тепло его дыхания отражается в ключицах Баки.

Они дрочат друг другу как малолетки, и Баки уверен, что они могли бы быть намного более изобретательны. Только он уже увидел всю изобретательность Паркера. Вряд ли что-то в этой постели и в этом халате могло его удивить.

А вот этот Питер. Тоненько скулящий и кусающий свой розовый рот. Мычащий и так старательно работающий ладошкой.

Вот именно сейчас Баки вслушивался в каждый шорох, каждый звук и каждый вздох, издаваемый Питером. Было страшно даже самому вздохнуть слишком громко, потому что Питер в его руках сейчас; это не то же самое, что Питер в его фантазиях, и тем более не то же самое, что видел много раз Баки на диване в гостиной.

Даже в темноте Баки видит, как Питер закатывает глаза и моргает мокрым ресницами.

И он первый сбивается с темпа. Баки совершенно плевать, потому что удобно это только в порнухе.

Баки хочет сказать, чтобы Питер убрал руку, но говорить нельзя, вдруг он прослушает очередной влажный звук рта рядом с его шеей.

Он свободной рукой перехватывает запястье Питера, и у того срывается вздох, потому что сам Баки тоже сбился с темпа.

Но Питер всё понимает, и Баки не возвращается к делу, пока тот не уложит руки на его лицо. Кончики пальцев гладят виски, скулы, щеки. Ладони горят, и Баки не думает, что хоть кто-то когда-то держал его лицо в руках вот так.

У Питера губы изогнуты слишком нереально.

Баки трет большим пальцем уздечку и снова переходит к рваной дрочке.

Питер почти не стонет. Не так громко, как обычно. Хотя «обычно» сейчас для Баки потеряло всякий смысл. Он чувствует ладошки Питера на своём лице и слышит его умоляющие выдохи. И это то, что даёт Баки сделать наконец вдох.

Кончает он не только в ладонь Баки, но и в его рот. Долгим и вымученным выдохом. Короткими ногтями в висках. Теплыми губами.

Баки не успевает прийти в себя после чужого оргазма, как Питер технично возвращается к его собственному.

И это определённо совсем не то же самое, что дрочить самому. Дело даже не в чужой ладони и не в том, что его фантазия сейчас с ним.

А в том, что это тот Питер Паркер, которого Баки слишком глубоко в душе любил.

Но его мама не научила в детстве правильно любить.

Поэтому Баки сначала душит, а потом дрочит.

Кончает он, когда Питер просит.

Отвратительно, но оргазм такой сильный, что Баки кажется, что его сейчас разорвёт на куски. Лучше бы это и правда произошло.

Они какое-то время молчат, а потом Питер елозит как змея в своём халате и обнимает Баки за плечи. Он не против. Он снова обнимает Питера за пояс и мажет губами по его нелепой левой брови.

— Я хотел тебя, но это было тупостью, — говорит Питер негромко.

Баки приходится тяжело вздохнуть, потому что кому-то приспичило опять попиздеть.

— В смысле всё. Совсем всё плохо было.

— Ты о своём нудизме?

— И это тоже. И об уродских моделях, прочих левых…

— Пиздец ты тупой.

— Да. Но ты тоже не самый умный, да?

— Наверное.

— Мы стоим друг друга.

— Наверное.

— Скажи что-нибудь другое.

— Ты очень тупой.

Питер выдыхает и удобнее укладывается, закидывая колено на ноги Баки.

— Мне стало ужасно страшно от того, что ты можешь уйти. Я не… не знаю почему. Вернее, я знаю, я не слишком сильно и тупой. Но… я ничего не смогу сделать.

Баки знает, что как только с лица Питера сойдёт последнее пятнышко, а ссадина затянется так, что даже не будет видно рубца — он уйдёт.

Так что Питер и правда ничего не сможет сделать.

— Спи, — говорит он, — завтра рано вставать.

Как обычно.

Мэй подписывает последние бумаги. Она и вполовину не такая убитая, как была в первую их встречу, хоть и немного грустная. Баки не нравится это. Баки больше всего не хотел огорчать Мэй.

С другой стороны, это самое небольшое, что она может знать.

— Ты был совершенно прав, — говорит она, — никто больше не согласится на эту работу.

Баки закрывает глаза.

Сегодня утром Питер плакал на его плече.

«Ты же… ты… вытаскивал меня из такой задницы, ты закрывал меня собой, ты…»

«Это была моя сраная работа, Питер».

«Ты смотрел со мной реально дерьмовые фильмы, ты давал мне аспирин, ты кидался в меня футболками, это не твоя сраная работа, ты же…»

Мэй что-то ещё говорит, а Баки думает о том, как обнимал Питера и целовал его в макушку.

Он открывает глаза и поджимает губы. У него из рук выпадают бумаги, которые отдала ему женщина. Он не хочет их поднимать.

Мэй бросает на пол короткий взгляд и ничего не говорит. Тишину нарушает только звук печатающего принтера.

Баки смотрит на свои колени.

В его голове Питер закатывает глаза, когда кончает ему в руку. Он плачет и тычется лбом в куртку Баки и просит не уходить.

В его голове Питер теряет сознание и блюёт на пол.

Мэй оказывается рядом, поднимая бумаги с пола и вкладывая их в руки Баки. В её лице слишком много понимания, которое не стоит даже слова.

— Не думаю, что услуги, оказываемые мной, вообще понадобятся, — говорит запоздало Баки.

— Вероятно, тебе виднее, — говорит Мэй задумчиво и немного улыбается. — Можно я буду звонить и…

— Держать в курсе?

— Да.

— Нужно.

Баки поднимается и натянуто улыбается ей.

Она говорит:

— Удачи тебе. Отдыхай.


End file.
